


Ice Cream

by inkykeys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkykeys/pseuds/inkykeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's never had ice cream so she's confused when she finds Poe eating some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

“Poe, what is that?” Rey asked the dark-haired pilot as he slipped a spoonful greenish paste into his mouth.

“Min cholate ip,” he mumbled around the food. “Sawry,” he swallowed, “I meant ‘mint chocolate chip.’”

“What’s that?” Rey asked, stepping closer to the bowl. Inside were three almost-spheres of the same bright-green dotted with chunks of brownish-black.

“It’s a type of ice cream.” He said, his voice questioning why she would even ask such a question. “Oh! Sorry, you’ve probably never had ice cream. I forget. You would think, with you and Finn around, I’d remember that no one knows these things, but I just don’t.”

She smiled a small smile in response. “It’s alright.”

“No but really, you’ve never had ice cream?” Rey shook her head. “Here,” he said, scooping up some of the slowly melting glob onto the spoon, “try some.”

She took the spoon from him and cocked an eyebrow before slowly closing her own mouth around it. Her eyes grew wide and she screwed her mouth tighter around the spoon. She yanked it out to all-but-shout: “It’s cold!”

Poe couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s supposed to be cold! _Ice_ cream?”

“I thought that’s just what it was called! You know, like how grapefruits aren’t really grapes?”

“Nope, it’s actually cold.” Another small chuckle escaped him before he asked her how she liked it.

“Can I have more?” was her only response.

Poe smiled and handed her the bowl. “Go right ahead.” She eagerly dug the spoon in for another mouthful. “Careful, it’s cold.” She shook her head and they both smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Mint chocolate chip is my go-to flavor, and so it was the obvious choice for Poe. (Describing ice cream from the view of someone who has no clue what it is is really weird)  
> Also, I'm going with the "500-words-or-less" definition of a drabble for this case.


End file.
